


Just Like Us

by inkheart9459



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Emma agreed to meet Regina at the Rabbit Hole was for the good alcohol, not the blaring music. She wants to talk to Regina, but she can't even hear herself think. Luckily Regina knows a secret hidey-hole where the music isn't so loud, secluded from the rest of the bar. Maybe a little too secluded when they lose themselves in each other and get surprised by Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr from thequeenandherswan:"Prompt: Emma & Regina forgetting their in a public place (the rabbit hole?) and intertwining their fingers like a couple." I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope y'all enjoy.

Emma sat on her stool at the Rabbit Hole, cringing inwardly. She couldn’t hear herself think. She was all for bars and loud music, but somehow the Rabbit Hole always took it just a little too far on Fridays and Saturdays, as if the loud music could somehow pound out the conflicting identities in their heads before the alcohol even hit their system.

She sighed and emptied the glass in front of her, whiskey, a good double malt too. It was the only reason she had agreed to meet Regina here, really. The Rabbit Hole was the only place in town with good liquor. She loved Granny’s, she did, but for hard liquor the place wasn’t worth shit. But still, dates were talking and having fun and there wasn’t going to be much talking tonight. She frowned, she loved talking to the other woman. Once Regina’s biting comments weren’t directed at her, she was damned funny.

A person perched themselves on the stool beside Emma. Without even turning Emma recognized the warmth beside her as Regina. She set her empty glass down and smiled at the other woman, open and sunny. Regina returned the smile and flagged down the bartender.

“Got started without me I see,” Regina said.

Emma read her lips more than actually heard her. She was glad she’d picked up the skill while being a bounty hunter, it did come in handy. Emma shot her a shit eating grin. Well, she was in a bar alone, what else did Regina expect her to do?

Regina just rolled her eyes and shouted her order at the bartender. Emma tapped the counter beside her glass while he was there for another. He nodded and walked away.

Regina leaned close to Emma. “Once we have our drinks, dear, I know a booth where the music isn’t quite so loud. Perhaps we’ll be able to hold some semblance on conversation.”

The bartender returned a second later and set Emma’s glass of whiskey in front of her and Regina’s martini beside it. Regina snatched the glass up, nodded at the man and looked over at Emma expectantly. Emma hopped off the bar stool and waited for Regina to do the same.

When she was up Regina led them through the packed dancefloor without spilling a drop of her drink and to the way back of the bar, turning a corner and coming upon a secluded set booths. The music was blessedly quieter and Emma sighed in relief.

“How in the world did you find these booths?” Emma said, plopping down into the nearest one.

Regina slid across from her. “Stumbled upon them one day during the curse about five years in when I had far too much to drink and had to resort to using the filthy restrooms here.” She gestured over her shoulder. “They’re back that way.”

“Huh, weird to put booths in the same hallway, but whatever works.” Emma shrugged and took a sip of her whiskey. As long as they kept stocking this whiskey they could do whatever they damn well pleased.

Regina rolled her eyes. “The White Rabbit likes to squeeze every dime he can out of this place. More places to sit means more people can come in.”

“Yeah, well, isn’t that business in general.”

“For some, yes, but I find the ones that are solely out for profit and not for the love of what they do are the worst to deal with. They hate complying with any and all regulations that might even slightly impact their profits.” Regina took a sip of her martini. “But yet, he does know his alcohol which I suppose is his one saving grace.”

Emma nodded her agreement. She leaned back in the booth and stretched out her legs, accidentally kicking one of Regina’s. “Sorry.” She shot a sheepish grin at the other woman.

“Really, Miss Swan, how hard is it to keep on your side of the booth.” Emma knew she was trying not to smile, but the corners of her lips kept twitching up, belying her amusement.

“I could just be trying to play footsie with you, you never know.” Emma’s sheepish smile turned into something much more cocky and flirtatious.

“And why in the world would I play that childish game?” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Because you like me and there has to be a five year old somewhere in you. Everyone has an inner five year old.”

“You just keep thinking that, dear.” Regina took another sip of her martini and set it back down on the table, letting her hands rest loosely on the table.

Emma sat up straight and, tucking her left firmly back on her side of the booth. Her hand shot out to grab one of Regina’s. She sighed at the warm skin under her hand. Regina’s fingers slipped through her and held on. She loved the feeling of Regina’s hand against hers, it just felt so right, they fit well together, not perfectly, there was nothing in this world that was perfect, but the imperfections made it so much better, only unique to them. Regina’s thumb traced over one of the calluses on Emma’s hand idly and Emma’s eyes closed slowly, relishing the feeling.

“Really, dear, you’re so easy to please. I just have to hold your hand and it’s like I’ve given you the secrets of the universe and guaranteed happiness.”

“Well, you sort of have given me the second one already, so.” Emma’s eyes blinked open in time to watch the color rise on Regina’s cheeks.

“Yes, well…” Regina trailed off, clearly at a loss for words.

They sat just smiling at each other for a few seconds.

“Yes! I knew it! Belle totally owes me twenty bucks.” Ruby slid into the booth beside Emma.

Emma quickly pulled her hand back from Regina on instinct, but the damage had already been done. She sighed again and reached for Regina’s hand once more. The jig was up, might as well enjoy it.

“Hello, Miss Lucas,” Regina said coolly. Her fingers interlaced with Emma’s again despite her outward demeanor.

“Oh, don’t give me that, Regina.” Ruby smiled. “I think it’s great you guys are together. I’ve suspected it for a long time, I just didn’t have any conclusive proof, but hey, now I do. You guys are so cute,” Ruby squealed, clearly the alcohol already had gone to her head.

“Uh, Rubes, I’m glad you think it’s great and all, but could you wait to spread it around for a few days. We really haven’t told anyone, you know?”

“Oh, sure, sure, I’ll keep my lips sealed.” Ruby popped up from the booth. “I’ll let you two lovebirds get back to it.” She started to walk back down the hall towards the bathrooms. “But just so you guys know, everyone already kinda suspects so, it’s not really going to be much news.”

And then she was gone into the bathroom leaving Regina and Emma to stare at each other. Emma lasted all of three seconds before she started busting out laughing. Regina glared at her, but Emma couldn’t help herself.

“Oh god, that could have gone better, but Jesus, it’s just like us, don’t you think, having everything just blow up in our faces no matter what our plans are?”

Regina sighed. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Emma wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes with her free hand. She squeezed Regina’s hand with the other. “Well, I suppose that means telling my parents and Henry won’t be too bad. I’ll let you tell Snow, though, we both know how much you’re looking forward to it.”

That got a smile out of Regina again. “Perhaps.”

She got quiet for a few long moments. “But what if it isn’t as easy as you say it will be? What if everyone reacts badly to the Evil Queen dating the Savior?”

“Number one, you aren’t the Evil Queen anymore and haven’t been for a long time. Number two, we’ll be together and can face whatever is thrown at us side by side.”

Regina’s smile this time was as bright as the sun.

 


End file.
